1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an L-shaped supporting body for accommodating a fish and for conveying said fish tail first through a cutting unit with a circular blade pair of a fish processing apparatus, which has a continuously revolving conveyor, wherein the supporting body has a main body for fastening said supporting body to the conveyor and a bearing web, which protrudes beyond a side wall of the main body and which has a supporting edge arranged at the top for accommodating the backbone of the fish to be accommodated.
2. Related Technology
Moreover, the invention relates to an apparatus for processing fish, comprising a cutting unit, wherein the cutting unit has a circular blade pair for cutting free the backbone and a conveyor unit with a continuously revolving conveyor and at least one L-shaped supporting body for accommodating the fish and for conveying said fish tail first through the cutting unit wherein each supporting body has a main body attached to the conveyor and a bearing web protruding beyond a side wall of the main body and which has a supporting edge arranged at the top for accommodating the backbone of each fish to be processed.